video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wanderers
|re-release date = |running time = 114 minutes |catalogue number = VC3246 |rating = |re-released by = The Video Collection and Cinema Club|image1 = Wanderers-the-10324l.jpg}}The Wanderers is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd October 1988, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection and Cinema Club on 5th August 1991. Description The place is New York, a hive of ethnic gangs caught up in teenage conflict and violent rumbles. The year is 1963, but the experience is universal. The radios are rocking to the golden sounds of The Four Seasons, Smokey Robinson, and Ben E King. If youre young and Italian, there is only one gang to belong to... THE WANDERERS! A collection of kids caught up in love, friendship and pubescent fumbles. Interspersed in their lives are the bitter clashes between the rival gangs... none more feared than the Baldies and their heavyweight leader Terror. The Wanderers is a film about being a teenager in the big city, with a soundtrack that encapsulates all that was great in the early sixties. Cast * Ken Wahl as Richie Gennaro, the leader of the Wanderers. * John Friedrich as Joey Capra, Richie's closest friend and a fellow Wanderer. * Karen Allen as Nina Becker, Richie's love interest. * Toni Kalem as Despie Galasso, Richie's girlfriend and Chubby Galasso's daughter. * Jim Youngs as Buddy Borsalino, a leading member of the Wanderers. * Tony Ganios as Perry LaGuardia, a member of the Wanderers and a close friend of Joey. * Alan Rosenberg as Turkey, a member of the Wanderers who wants to join the Fordham Baldies. * Dolph Sweet as Chubby Galasso, the local mafia boss and father of Despie Galasso. * William Andrews as Emilio Capra, Joey's father. * Erland van Lidth as Terror, the leader of the Fordham Baldies. * Linda Manz as Peewee, Terror's girlfriend. * Michael Wright as Clinton Stitch, the leader of the Del Bombers. * Samm-Art Williams as Roger, the only black member of the Fordham Baldies and the cousin of Clinton Stitch. * Val Avery as Mr. Sharp, a high school teacher. * Dion Albanese as Teddy Wong, the leader of the Wongs. Additional actors include Olympia Dukakis as Joey's mother; the novel's author Richard Price as a hustler; and Wayne Knight (uncredited) as a waiter. Credits Opening (Original 1988 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of The Wanderers (1979) Closing (Original 1988 release) (with no trailer) * End of The Wanderers (1979) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of The Wanderers (1979) Closing (1991 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of The Wanderers (1979) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery Wanderers-the-10324l.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:BBFC 18 Category:Orion Pictures Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:POLYC International B.V. Category:Cinema Club